Drazil Drewton
} * } *Legacy Security }} Drazil Drewton was a } in the }, and the father of Burt and Larry Drewton. While sent to } to negotiate with the } in 32 BBY, he was assassinated on the Legacy before landing. Biography Senator Somewhere around the time from 40 BBY to 32 BBY, Drazil Drewton became the Senator of his homeworld in the } of the }. His wife died shortly after. He became much more active in 32 BBY, which may have been the reason why many people, unhappy with his decisions, desired to kill him. Death In 32 BBY, Drazil was sent by } Valorum to } to negotiate with the }, a species who wanted revenge for the Jedi's attack on their world. He traveled in his personal yacht, the Legacy, protected by security that could take an entire planet because of their numbers and bringing his two sons, Burt and Larry Drewton.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy When they were about to arrive, a small freighter, seemingly abandoned, was picked up on the scanners. After a conversation with the Captain on the Legacy, Tenn Elcken, Drazil decided to bring it into the hangar, confident that the security force could deal with it if it were a threat. A scanning crew checked every part of the freighter when it boarded. They reported to Drazil and Captain Elcken that they found no one on board. Drazil, however, told them to search once more, and in the following report, it was reported that one of the security officers was missing, confirming that there had been someone on the ship. Captain Elcken ordered Drazil to go to his quarters, where he would be guarded. On the way, he spoke to the guard of the hangar, telling him to not let anyone exit. However, the assassin did indeed exit. While going to his quarters, a door exploded into shreds of durasteel behind Drazil. He was shot by the assassin, whose name was Mecupa, in the head.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising As he died, he realized that even after all the good he had done in the Senate, none of that could prevent his death. Legacy The only two survivors of the attack on the Legacy, Drazil's two sons, Burt and Larry, escaped the yacht via escape pod, crash-landing on Dantooine. They soon escaped the planet and joined the } ten years later.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force One of the most likely reasons for his assassination was because someone wanted him to be quieter about something in the Senate. If Senator Drazil had not died, he likely could have made a major difference in the galaxy. Because he could almost feel the dark side of the Force shortly before his death, it is possible that Drazil was Force sensitive. Mecupa, who had assassinated Drazil, later told Burt and Larry that he had done so in 22 BBY. Burt reacted in anger, and attempted to avenge his father. Personality and traits Drazil Drewton was almost always extremely calm, to the point of being overconfident. When a small freighter was picked up by security scanners on the Legacy, he was unconcerned by any possible threats, saying that the security force was large enough to take an entire planet. The mistake led to his death. Even he, however, was concerned when he realized that there was an assassin aboard his ship. Feeling the dark side of the Force, he rushed through corridors in fear. Behind the scenes Drazil Drewton was first revealed to be assassinated in Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Burt and Larry. He was first named in the special edition of Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy. Though Mecupa was not revealed to have killed Drazil until Chapter 17: Revelations, it was filmed during production of the redo for Chapter 1, which Drazil died in (death not shown). Appearances *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Kaleesh Siege'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Burt and Larry'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 7: Dooku's Transition'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 17: Revelations'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Senators Category:The Drewton Legacy Category:Articles by Drewton